Invisible
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Jennifer has had a tough life with her father not loving her, her brother pretending not to know her. This is continued from YouTube. Watch before read!
1. Part 10: Kiss Me

**Hey Everyone. I have decided to move my unfinished YouTube stories on here. You should watch these stories on YouTube first before reading so you know what is happening when you start reading on here. My YouTube link is on my profile page. This is story is called Invisible. You will need to watch the series on YouTube before reading because there was A LOT that happened and information that you need to know. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Characters:  
Jennifer Davidson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Will Davidson – Chace Crawford  
Mr. Davidson – Paul Johansson  
Drew – Zac Efron  
Max – Michael Copon  
Lou – Jesse McCartney  
Allison – Ashley Tisdale  
Miley – Miley Cyrus  
Summer – Selena Gomez**

**Invisible**

**Part 10**

**Kiss Me**

_Jennifer gets lost in Drew's eyes._

Drew smiled slightly bring his hand up to her cheek stroking it slightly, "I don't want to do something that you're not ready for."

"Drew," Jennifer whispered still looking in his eyes, "kiss me."

Drew smiled a little more before he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her waist. Jennifer slowly moved her right hand in the crook of his neck leaving her other hand on the go around to give her support. Drew started to lean in which caused Jennifer to close her eyes. Just as Drew was about to touch her lips, they were pulled back quickly by three guys jumping on the go around spinning it, laughing their butts off. Drew looked at Jennifer who just sighed. He took her hand and squeezed it for reassurance and gave her a small smile.

"Will Davidson!" Jennifer looked at the three guys, "Last time I checked, you were 17 years old, not 7, now stop clowning around like babies."

Max and Lou looked at each other before laughing as Will glared at his sister, "You can't tell me what to do. Remember I'm the one in charge of the house since Dad got arrested."

"Yeah well I'm the girl of the house and girls always knows best so stop acting like a baby," she got up from the go around and crossed her arms looking at him, "so what are you going to do?"

"Yeah Will, what are you going to do?" Max looked at him chuckling, "I mean, she looks mean, I wouldn't want to get her madder than she already is."

Lou chuckled as well, "Yeah man, it's not like she can ground you are anything."

Jennifer glared at the two of them, "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No of course not," Max shook his head quickly, "just making sure our buddy doesn't get in trouble by his little sister."

Will saw the look in Jennifer's face and jumped of the go around, "You guys better get off of that thing because you really have done it now."

"What?" Lou looks at Jennifer before he notices a very mean face, "Oh shit."

Lou grabbed onto Max's arm and dragged him off the go around before running away from them. Drew was laughing at how his friends were reacting. Jennifer smiled in victory before looking at her brother who was a little afraid of her right now.

She crossed her arms, "Remember if you interrupt me like that again, I have many other stories about you, other than the Muffy story."

"Well sorry," he rolled his eyes, "I was just being an older brother."

Jennifer rolled her eyes before she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest, "I know and I love you."

"I love you too baby sis," Will placed his arms gently around her neck before kissing her head.

Drew smiled at the two. He knew things were getting better for the Davidson's. There was just one thing missing, he really wanted to know what Jennifer's lips felt like with his. He already knows that their hands fit right together. He didn't know what was happening to him but he did know that he was happy that Jennifer was happy and he would do anything to make sure, she stays happy.

**I know this is short but I didn't know what to write for this part except the guys interrupting the kiss. Remember in order to understand this, you need to watch the first nine parts on YouTube. But anyways, what do you think? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Part 11: Other Girls

**Hey everyone. I was surprised at the turnout for the part 10 of this story. It means that you guys understood the story and listened about watching the series on YouTube. I hope you like this next part. Enjoy!**

**Characters:**

**Jennifer Davidson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Will Davidson – Chace Crawford  
Mr. Davidson – Paul Johansson  
Drew – Zac Efron  
Max- Michael Copon  
Lou – Jesse McCartney  
Allison – Ashley Tisdale  
Miley – Miley Cyrus  
Summer – Selena Gomez**

**Part 11**

**Other Girls**

"You and Drew almost kissed? Allison looked at Jennifer in shock.

Jennifer nodded but then sighed, "Then my brother and his friends came and ruined it."

"Awe," Allison gave her a sympathetic smile, "you'll get your kiss. It seems that you are going to be dating Drew.

"Wait, what?" Jennifer looked at her confused, "we just became friends, there is no way that would be dating that fast."

"Well you like him and I can tell that Drew likes you," she smiled at Jennifer, "anything can happen."

Jennifer gave her a nod, "We'll see how things go."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Jennifer walked through the front doors with Will. Will turned to Jennifer giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking away to his locker. Jennifer smiled slightly before looking around the halls. She noticed Drew surrounded by girls. She sighed before walking towards her locker. She didn't know why it bothered her that much seeing him with those girls, it's not like she never seen him with girls before. Then again, he didn't notice her when he did have those girls and also he didn't try and kiss her either. She knew she liked him; she has since she could remember and she thought that he sort of could have liked her too. Ugh why was she so worried, it wasn't like they were dating, they were just friends. Jennifer then opened her locker before glancing over to Drew but then looked away when she noticed he was looking at her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

When Jennifer walked through the doors, Drew's eyes were on her right away. He couldn't stop thinking about her and their almost kiss. He wasn't even listening to the girls that were around him. Truth is, he was annoyed with the girls especially ever since he started hanging out with Jennifer. He didn't know what was happening to him but he did know that he liked Jennifer Davidson. He was never the player type and he also never had a real girlfriend before but he was hoping she would be. He noticed the glance from her and the look on her face, she thought he liked all of the attention from the girls and wouldn't want her. He shook his head knowing that he needed to show her that he wanted her and not the other girls.

"Excuse me," Drew told the girls as he walked through them and over to Jennifer and leaned against the locker next to hers, "Well if it isn't Ms. Davidson. You know, I didn't get my good morning kiss."

Jennifer looked at him as he showed her his cheek but she looked back into her locker, "I think those girls over there would be willing to give you, your good morning kiss that you need."

"I don't want it from them, "he took Jennifer's hand and turned her to him, "I want it from the girl standing in front of me."

Jennifer looked at their hands before looking up at him in his eyes, "You can have any one of those girls give you a kiss on your cheek but you want me? Why?"

"Because," Drew paused to think about what he wanted to say and then spoke again, "because you're different than those girls. You don't care how you look with or without make-up, you don't care about what others think of you because if you did, you would have never been ok with Max or Lou. Also you're beautiful and when I call a girl beautiful, I mean it. Finally, I can be myself around you, they want the popular, good looking, baseball star Drew, you want me, the guy Drew. That's why I want it from you so now may I have my morning kiss?"

"Sure," she gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek, "good morning Drew."

"Good morning. You got everything you need from your locker?" Jennifer nodded so he closed her locker for her and took the books out of her hands and took of her hands as they started walking down the hall together, "You know, we never finished something last night because a few losers decided to interrupt us."

Jennifer giggled looking up at him, "They are your friends."

"One of them is your brother."

"I didn't tell him where we were going," she gave him a smirk, "since I didn't know where you were taking me."

"Well…" Drew tried to come up with something more, "Alright you win."

She giggled again, "Of course I win. I don't get straight A's for nothing."

"This is true," he chuckled pulling Jennifer closer to him as they reached the three losers at Will's locker, "Hey guys."

The three guys turned to look at the two holding hands and Will raised his eyebrows, "Uh are you two together or something?"

"Uh no," Jennifer spoke with a little sadness which didn't go unnoticed by Drew who smiled.

"At least not officially," she looked at him surprised and he gave her a wink before looking at his friends, "So are you guys not scared of Jennifer anymore?"

Max and Lou looked at each other before looking at them shaking their heads which caused Drew and Jennifer to laugh. Drew looked at his watch to notice that they had five minutes left before homeroom.

"We should start heading to homeroom," Drew told them how much time they had left until homeroom and then they all went their separate ways except Drew and Jennifer who have the same homeroom.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

During homeroom, someone passed Jennifer a not. She looked at the person who gave it to her. It was a girl who had a smile on her face before nodding to the front of the class. Jennifer looked forward to see Drew looking at her with a smile on his face. She held the paper up and he motioned her to open it and then he turned back to face forward.

Jennifer looked at the paper in her hand before opening it to reveal a question, a question that shocked her. She looked up to see the back of his head before reading the words over again.

_Will you go out with me tomorrow night?_

_Give me your answer after homeroom._

_3 Drew_

She knew what she was going to say. To be honest, she has been waiting for this question from him for a few years, not that he needs to know this because he may change his mind, nah he probably wouldn't.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

_One minute left. _This was going through both Drew and Jennifer's mind. Both of them were watching the clock counting down. Right when the bell rung, everyone ran out of the classroom except Jennifer who was taking her time as she walked out of the room, she turned right seeing Drew leaning against the wall.

"Waiting for me?" She walked over to him.

"Yes," he nodded, "I know you got my note so what's your answer?"

Jennifer gave him a smile before nodding which caused Drew to grin and kiss her on the cheek causing her to giggle. They smiled at each other knowing it was going to be a great date.

**So of course the next chapter will be the date. Any ideas of what should happen on the date? Will any drama happen in the next chapters? Should there be drama? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	3. Part 12: Brother Sister Moment

**Hey guys. I don't really have anything to say except not sure how long this chapter will be but it is the chapter before the date. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Characters:  
Jennifer Davidson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Will Davidson – Chace Crawford  
Mr. Davidson – Paul Johansson  
Drew – Zac Efron  
Max – Michael Copon  
Lou – Jesse McCartney  
Allison – Ashley Tisdale  
Miley – Miley Cyrus  
Summer – Selena Gomez**

**Part 12**

**Brother-Sister Moment**

"I can't believe you're going out on a date tonight with my best friend," Will sat on Jennifer's bed as she was brushing her hair.

"I'm just as shocked as you are," she placed the brush down turning around to face Will, "but you're ok with it right?"

Will smiled as he got up from the bed and walked over to Jennifer placing his hands on each of her shoulders, "As long as you're happy, I'm ok with it and if he hurts you in anyway, I'll kill him."

"Will," she rolled her eyes at him, "he's your best friend, you wouldn't have to."

"Best friend or not, you're my sister and siblings come first."

She shook her head giggling before removing his hands off of her and turned to look at the mirror to see how she looked, "How do I look?"

Will smiled standing behind her placing his hands on her shoulder looking at her through the mirror, "You look beautiful like you always do."

"Thank you," Jennifer turned around to look at him again, "Are you sure I should do this?"

"Jen, you knew Drew as long as I have even though he didn't know that you were my sister but I know how you felt about him," she looked down and he placed his fingers under her chin to lift her head, "you have been in love with him since I could remember. This is good for you after everything that you have been through which I'm still mad at myself for."

"I told you that I didn't want anyone to know," she shook her head, "it wasn't your fault."

"But if I knew," he paused before continuing, "If I knew, I could have stopped him before it kept going on. I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to protect you," he shook his head, "I was not a good brother to you all of these years and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

"Will," she placed her hand on his cheek before giving him a small smile, "I love you. I don't want you to keep beating yourself over this. I'm happy now and that's all that matters. The past is the past and you are my brother right now and that's all I could ever ask for. Truth is, I thought I wasn't going to get away from Dad until I graduated so I'm a year and a half ahead of my plan, so it's all good."

Will shook his head chuckling, "Yeah well it'll take me awhile to forgive myself."

"Ok," Jennifer nodded before pushing her off of him, "but you will get over it or else I'll kick you out."

Will smirked a little, "You wouldn't because you don't like staying in the house by yourself."

She crossed her arms and groaned, "I hate you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you love me," he chuckled seeing her stick his tongue out and shook his head, "finish getting ready, I'll be downstairs to open the door when Drew comes."

Jennifer smiled as she watched Will walk out of her room. She looked back at the mirror to see if she looked alright. This was going to be her first date and she hoped that it was going to go well. She thought about what her brother told her. Was she in love with Drew? Has she loved him since she has known of him? These questions ran through her head but then they stopped as she heard the doorbell ring meaning that Drew was here. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time before turning around, grabbing her bag and then opened her door heading out of her room. _I hope this goes well. _

**Ok so it's a very short chapter but it's leading towards the date. I wanted to have a brother-sister moment and thought that this was a good place to have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How do you think the date is going to go? What does Drew have planned for the date? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. Part 13: Date Night

**Hey everyone. I know it's been almost a month since the last part of this story but I have a lot of different stories to write so yeah. It's time for the date. I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but I hope you like it.**

**Characters:  
Jennifer Davidson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Will Davidson – Chace Crawford  
Mr. Davidson – Paul Johansson  
Drew – Zac Efron  
Max – Michael Copon  
Lou – Jesse McCartney  
Allison – Ashley Tisdale  
Miley – Miley Cyrus  
Summer – Selena Gomez**

**Part 13**

**Date Night**

Jennifer walked down the stairs to see her brother and date in a conversation at the door. She rolled her eyes knowing that it was probably about baseball or some kind of guy conversation. She stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the two guys to notice her but she knew they wouldn't so she cleared her throat which caused them to look at her.

"Wow," Drew smiled looking her over, "you look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled before walking over to the two guys, "what were you two talking about?"

Will smiled, "Oh you know, how he better treat you right, baseball, and him just telling me what he has planned for you tonight."

"Oh," Jennifer nodded before looking at Drew, "what are we doing tonight?"

Drew smiled before taking her hand, kissing the back of it looking in her eyes, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Ok I get it, it's a surprise," Drew nodded before she looked at Will, "you are going to be a good boy tonight, right?"

"Of course," Will nodded before kissing her cheek, "you go have a nice time and I want her home by midnight, Andrew."

"Woh not even my mother calls me Andrew," Drew shook his head before opening the front door, "don't worry man, I'll make sure she's home at a recent time and safe."

Will gave him a look before nodding. Jennifer smiled at her brother before walking out the front door followed by Drew who closed the door. They then walked to Drew's car where Drew opened the front passenger door for Jennifer and she gets in, he closes the door before getting in the driver's seat. Jennifer put her seatbelt on as Drew started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

Jennifer looked at Drew, "So are you seriously not going to tell me what we're doing?"

"No cutie," he chuckled as he glanced at her, "I'm not."

She shook her head as she crossed her arms, "Fine but I better like it."

"You will," Drew nodded looking out onto the road, "I sort of got help from Will who I'm hoping didn't lie to me to make me look like a fool because I definitely don't want to look like a fool and I know your brother would be the one person to do it to me."

"I'm sure whatever Will has told you won't make you look like a fool," Jennifer shook her head, "at least if he does, that means he doesn't know me as well as I expect him to."

Drew chuckled before glancing at Jennifer again who looked at him. They smiled at each other before he looked at the road. She smiled before looking out the window to watch the road, trees, and cars go by.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Drew opened the passenger's door holding his hand out for Jennifer who gladly accepted his hand as she stood out of the car and waited for Drew to close the door before saying, "The beach?"

"Yeah," he nodded looking at her, "I know this is where I brought you last week but you and I were sort of interrupted. Plus I thought maybe we could have a picnic on the sand as we watch the sunset and also walk along the beach. What do you say?"

Jennifer smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I like that idea."

"Good," Drew smiled as they started walking down to where he already had a picnic set up, "Miss Davidson, would you like to sit down?"

"Of course," she giggled before sitting down on the blanket taking her shoes off as Drew also did the same and started taking things out of a basket, "now please tell me you didn't have Will cook."

"Why?" Drew gave her a nervous look before chuckling, "Don't worry, I sort of had help from my Mom cooking. Believe me, I know how bad of a chef your brother is. He can't even make a grilled cheese without almost burning down the whole house."

"Don't tell me that you actually trusted him in your kitchen," Jennifer shook her head but then giggled when Drew sighed nodding, "never do that again."

"Believe me I know," Drew chuckled taking the rest of the food out, "I hope you like steak and salad because well that's what we have here."

Jennifer giggled, "You made steak? Isn't it supposed to be warm when you eat it?"

"Hey you don't think I didn't think of that?" He looked at her before someone walked over with a mini barbeque and placed it on the sand before walking away and he grinned at Jennifer's shocked expression, "Told you that I thought of it."

"Wow," she giggled again, "you really did think of these things."

Drew placed their two pieces of steaks onto the mini barbeque before looking at his date, "I wanted to make our first date special especially after everything you've been through. No one deserves to go through what you went through especially beautiful girls like you."

Jennifer smiled slightly before looking down knowing that she was blushing. Drew grinned knowing that he made her blush but wasn't going to annoy her about it so he just focused on the steaks that he was making for them hoping that he didn't burn them or made them perfectly.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Drew and Jennifer were now sitting on the blanket next to each other watching the sunset. Drew looked at Jennifer who had a smile on her face which made him smile before looking back to the sunset but not before grabbed one of her hands to hold. Jennifer looked at their hands before smiling still looking forward. She was enjoying this moment, just her and Drew on a date watching the sunset. Nothing could get better than this.

Drew looked at Jennifer, "You want to go walk along the beach?"

"Sure," she nodded before Drew stood up helping her stand up before taking her hand again and they started walking along the shore line, "this is so peaceful."

"Yeah it is," he nodded looking at her, "you seem like you're enjoying yourself."

She looked at Drew nodding her head, "I am because of you. Thank you."

Drew stopped them from walking and turned towards Jennifer who smiled turning towards him as he moved his hand up to her cheek caressing it with his thumb, "You're beautiful."

"I'm just me," she shook her head, "a girl who had issues."

"Issues that were not up to you and not your fault," he shook his head, "it was your Dad's entire fault even though I still don't know the whole story, you didn't deserve anything that he did to you. You are beautiful, it just took me some time to realize who you were which makes me feel really bad and stupid."

"Hey you're not the only one," Jennifer gave him a reassurance smile, "and it's not like I tried to get people to get to know me. That was one of my problems, Will tried to get me to open up but I wouldn't budge especially knowing that people would've eventually found out about my father."

"To tell you the truth," Drew chuckled a little which caused Jennifer to look confuse at him, "when Will actually started talking to you at school or when you two acted so weirdly around each other or when at the last baseball game, he looked up at you and then you were at your house which I didn't know it was your house at the time. I thought you and Will were sort of in a secret relationship, like you know a romance relationship."

Jennifer looked at him weirdly before she started laughing hysterically, "Will and me?" Drew nodded, "Wow but I sort of don't blame you. It did just happen like overnight, him finally acting like a brother to me at school even though people didn't know that we were siblings."

"So can I tell you something else?" She nodded and he kept caressing her cheek as he grabbed her other hand moving it up to his chest, "That day when you came back to sing, your father got arrested and your brother came out finally telling everyone who you really were, I was relieved because somewhere inside of me was already having a crush on you that I never knew I had especially when he put you on my lap. It felt good to have you in my arms and at the time, it was weird but now I don't find it weird at all."

Jennifer smiled leaning against his hand that was caressing her cheek, "So you really do like me?"

"Yeah I do," Drew nodded his head with a smile on his face before kissing one of her finger tips before looking back at her, "I really do."

"Then I guess I should really tell you something," he looked at her confused, "I sort of had a crush on you for years especially when you and my brother started hanging out."

"Really?" He looked shock at her when she nodded her head and looked down but he moved his hand under her chin moving her head up to look her in the eyes, "I wish I knew because then maybe we would've done this a long time ago."

"No we wouldn't have," she shook her head, "my father wouldn't had allowed it. It was more up to him when Will didn't tell anyone that he was my brother. He sort of brainwashed Will but not totally because he still acted like my brother at home except when you or the guys were over. None of this would've happened."

"I would've had made this happened," Drew nodded his head before smiling, "especially this."

Jennifer looked at him confused but then saw the smile on his face before he started leaning his head forward closing his head. At first, she though she couldn't breathe. Yes, they almost kissed the other day but there wouldn't be any interruptions this time. She then saw him almost closed in the gap so she closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips on hers. Drew slowly leaned in to close the gap and touched Jennifer's lips in a gentle slow-moving kiss. He moved his hands down to her waist to pull her closer as she placed her arms around his neck.

A few moments later Drew pulled back leaning his forehead on hers with a smile on his face before opening his eyes to look in the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen, "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was," Jennifer smiled slightly, "this whole thing was amazing."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Drew walked Jennifer up the stairs to the front porch before turning towards her while holding her hand, "I had a really nice time."

"Me too," she nodded her head with a smile, "it was probably one of the best nights of my life since before everything happened with my Dad."

"That was the plan," he smiled before leaning in to give her a soft kiss, then pulled away to give her another smile, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah you will," she nodded before walking in the house leaning against the front door knowing that everything was changing and it was changing for the better.

**So what did you think? I loved this chapter but of course thought that the ending could be better but it still worked out. So what do you think is going to happen next? How will people at school react knowing Drew went on a date with Jennifer? Will Drew and Jennifer start exclusively dating soon? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	5. Part 14: Good Morning Kiss

**Hey guys. So it's been awhile since I have worked on this story and well other stories as well but now I'm going to be updating more often because I now have a new laptop and will be able to work on the stories. Here is the next part of Invisible. I don't really have an idea for this next part but it's going to come to me. I hope you enjoy.**

**Characters:**

**Jennifer Davidson – Vanessa Hudgens**

**Will Davidson – Chace Crawford**

**Mr. Davidson – Paul Johansson**

**Drew – Zac Efron**

**Max – Michael Copon**

**Lou – Jesse McCartney**

**Allison – Ashley Tisdale**

**Miley – Miley Cyrus**

**Summer – Selena Gomez**

**Part 14**

**Good Morning Kiss**

Will was waiting by the front door for his younger sister, "Jen! Are you coming or what? We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Jennifer started running down the stairs and looked at Will, "Do I look ok?"

"Yeah you look nice," he opened the door, "let's go."

"Pushy," Jennifer shook her head before grabbing her bags before walking out the house with Will following close behind.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Jennifer and Will walked through the front doors of the school before Will turned to Jennifer, "Ok like every morning now, I'm going to tell you that I'm going to my locker and then I'm going to see if you are ok with going to your locker by yourself. So now go. I'm going to my locker and are you sure you're going to be ok going to your locker by yourself?"

"Yes Will," Jennifer giggled as she nodded her head and Will kissed her forehead before walking away and Jennifer walked over to locker to find someone standing there, "Uh may I help you?"

"Yes Mom…I know Mom…I'll ask her," Jennifer giggled when she saw Drew turn around on his cell phone looking annoyed, "Mom, I have to go…I'm at school and I know soon one of the teachers are going to yell at me to turn off my phone…I love you too…Bye Mom," Drew hung up his phone and shook his head, "Sorry my Mom had to remind me of something, so what were you saying?"

"Never mind," she giggled going over to her locker to open her lock and locker putting the books she didn't need in before looking at Drew who was smiling, "what's that smile on your face for?"

"What? I can't be smiling because my gorgeous date is standing right in front of me?"

"Well then ok but you look goofy," Jennifer smiled as he frowned a little before she closed her locker and turned fully towards him, "what? No crowded girls today?"

Drew shook his head taking her hand, "I got rid of them fast when I told them that I was going to meet you at your locker."

"Ooh do they have competition now?"

"Nope because you're the only one that is getting this close to me," he smiled pulling her towards him, "you know what you forgot to give me?"

"Oh you're annual good morning kiss?" Drew nodded with a grin on his face when he closed his eyes leaning in but she giggled and kissed his cheek, "There. You got your good morning kiss."

"Hey that's not what I meant," he opened his eyes giving her a playful glare, "I thought you would have learned by now that ever since we kissed at the beach, every good morning kiss was going to turn into one like that. Now can we try it again?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes as he let go of her hand and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled placing her arms around his neck. Drew also smiled before leaning in with his eyes closed and she closed her eyes as well before she felt Drew's lips on hers. It was a slow gentle kiss before they both pulled away with a smile on their faces. Drew placed a peck on her lips before pulling away and taking her hand.

"Now that's what I call a good morning kiss."

She smiled before looking around the halls seeing eyes on them, "Uh I think people know."

"Know what?" He grew confused when he saw what she was looking at but then looked back at her and turned her face towards him, "Don't worry about them. I'm happy, you're happy, that's all that matters and besides they wouldn't dare do anything because well they would have to deal with your big brother and no one and I mean no one would want to deal with him."

"That's a fact," they turned to see Will and the other two guys walking over to them before he looked at everyone in the halls, "Ok people, there is nothing to see here. What? You never have seen two people kissing before?"

Everyone looked away quickly and Jennifer smiled looking at Will, "Thanks bro."

"Hey no one messes with my sister," he smiled before placing an arm around her shoulder, "so I'm guessing the date between you two did go well, huh?"

Drew looked at Jennifer confused, "You didn't tell him about it?"

"He was sleeping when I got home and then it never came up for the rest of the weekend." She smiled at him, "besides he doesn't have to know everything."

Max chuckled at the two, "So are you two officially a couple like boyfriend girlfriend now?"

"Uh well," Drew didn't know what to say because he didn't actually ask that question but came up with something so that Jennifer didn't think anything differently, "we're taking it one step at a time and plus I want to ask her at a special moment."

Lou shook his head a little, "Wow you already sound whipped, dude."

"Well you'll feel the same when you find the perfect girl," he smiled taking Jennifer's hand, "we should get going to homeroom and leave these losers."

Will kissed Jennifer's cheek and looked at Drew, "You better treat her right or else I'll kick your ass."

"No worries," he smiled before walking away from the guys with Jennifer, "so how was the rest of your weekend?"

Jennifer smiled looking at him, "It was good. Actually, Will was thinking about trying to find our Mom."

"Really?" She nodded her head, "What do you think about that?"

"I don't know," Jennifer shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, it would be nice to see her again but she left us, I mean I know it wasn't her choice but she still left us with my Dad knowing what he could've done to us, well me."

Drew saw that she didn't really want to think about her father at that moment so he decided to change the subject as they entered their homeroom, "You know how I was talking to my Mom when you got to your locker and I told you that she called to remind me about something?"

"Yes."

"Well I told my parents about you and they kind of want to meet you," he saw Jennifer's face, "they love your brother so they will definitely like you. If I like you, they will like you and believe me, I like you."

"So what did your Mom remind you about?"

"About inviting you and Will over for dinner tonight," he smiled helping her into her seat and sat down in the seat next to her, "so what do you say? Do you think you two would want to?"

Jennifer could see how he was nervous that she would say no so she leaned over to place a kiss on his lips before whispering, "We would love to."

Drew smiled at her before turning to face the blackboard which Jennifer did as well. He was happy that she agreed and kind of now had a plan in his mind about how to and when to ask her to be his girlfriend. Jennifer glanced at Drew and couldn't help to feel nervous about how the dinner would go. Yes, they knew Will but they didn't know her. Would they like her? Will they approve of her dating their son? She shook her head to try and get rid of the nervousness and worry about it when the time comes.

**So what do you think? How do you think the dinner with Drew's parents will go? Do you think Will and Jennifer will find their Mom? How is Drew going to ask Jennifer to be his girlfriend? Please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	8. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
